Spin the Bottle
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Sango and Kagome are in the future, Kurama, Kagome's cousin, is coming over with some friends. They play truth or dare... What will happen? KagHiei SanKur KeiYus ONESHOT
1. Part 1

This is two chapter thing becuase i got bored anyways here it is anyways pairings are Hiei Kagome Kurama Sango Yuske Keiko

Kagome and Sango were the only ones left after the final battle now they are in Kagome's time and Kagomes cuz , Kurama, comes by with Yuske,Hiei (who she has a crush on and Sango knows but no one else) and Keiko. They all sleep over at Kagome's house and play games.

Spin the Bottle

Kagome and Sango had the couch and everything else in the dojo so they had to whole living room floor to themselves. Kagomes mom was away so was her grandfather and brother. Her cousin Kurama was coming over with his friends so they could have a sleep over. What will happen?

The doorbell rang and Sango ran to get it. She opened it. Kurama was standing there.

"Hi is Kagome Higurashi here" He asked polietly.

"Whoo manners sorry anyways yeah im Sango her best friend" Sango said and stuck out her hand. Which he shook. Kagome came up to the door.

"Hey cous" Kagome said and they hugged. "Come on in everything is set."

Hiei sat on a black sleeping bag, which was by Kagome's and he knew it thats why he picked it. Yuske and Keiko picked the light blue and red ones that were by each other. Kurama picked a orangish red that was by a pink one. He didnt know whos it was. Kagome sat down on the green one and Sango sat down on the pink one.

"Ok so what do you all want to do?" Kagome asked

"What about some games the whole night" Keiko suggested.

"Ok Keiko pick the first game" Kagome said

"Spin the bottle" Keiko said. All the girls jaws dropped.

"WHAT" Sango and Kagome screamed.

"Well get a bottle" Keiko said. Kagome went into the kitchen and came out with an empty bottle. She put in the middle of the circle they formed. She sat by Hiei which was the only spot.

"Rules ok if it lands on the same sex spin again until you get the oppsite sex anyways if they are related to you then spin again You have to kiss for 1 minute and to make it interesting it has to be a french kiss." Kagome said and everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Sango you go first" Keiko said.

"Ok" She spun the bottle and really fast. "Oppsie" Sango said and they laughed. About 30 seconds later the bottle stopped and landed on Kurama. They both went wide eyed. They were sitting by each other and started to lean in while closing their eyes. When their lips met Kurama asked for enterance to Sango's mouth which she gave him. So they were french kissing... duh! Kagome and Keiko were all smirking.

1 minutes later

Kurama and Sango broke apart when Kagome said they could. Their cheeks were burning red.

"Ok Sango pick who goes next" Kagome said

"Keiko" Sango said. Keiko sighed and spun the bottle. It was spinning and spinning and spinning and spinnIt stopped and landed on... Yuske.

Yuske and Keiko immediatly blushed. They turned to each other and leaned forward. They started to french kiss as soon as their lips meet. Sango who was sitting by Kagome whispered into her ear.

"You know shes going to pick you next right?" Sango whispered. All Kagome did was shake her head.

"So who do you hope it lands on" Sango smirked. Kagome turned to her with her jaw dropped. She closed her mouth and glared at Sango.

30 seconds later (its a minute because of the convo lol)

Keiko and Yuske broke from each other because they needed air and two because Kagome said that they could.

"Ok whos next Keiko" Sango asked her

"Hiei" Kieko said and she was hoping it would land on Kagome.

"Hn why am i playing this onna?" Hiei asked Keiko

"Because i know who you like" Keiko said and smirked. Hiei glared at her and spun the bottle.

It spun for about 5 minutes and people were playing cards. When it stopped it was pointing to ...

END OF CHAPPIE

CLIFF HANGER YAY!

**DONT** REVIEW


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Last Time

When it stopped it was pointing to ...

This Time

... Kagome. Kagome went wide eyed.

"Wh" She was cut off by Hiei kissing her. Her eyes went wide but closed after a while. She metled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone saw that this was a sign to leave. Sango and Kurama went into Kagome's room and Yuske and Keiko went into the guest room so they could talk.

With Hiei and Kagome

Kagome and Hiei broke apart panting. They both had small blush on their face.

"Hiei i think you made me fall in l-l-love with you" SHe said after getting her breathe. Hiei looked at her.

"I think i have fallen for you too" Hiei said and they kissed again. They got into Hiei's black sleeping bag and fell asleep.

With Yuske and Keiko

"Wonder what's going on down there" Yuske asked

"Its none of our buisness" Keiko said. She was sitting on the bed. Yuske sat by her.

"Keiko I have to tell you something" Yuske said

"Yes" Keiko said looking at him "What is it"

"I think I love you" Yuske said and looked at her.

"I think I love you too" Kieko said and smiled. They kissed again and I mean a passionate kiss. They fell on the bed and before anything got real serious they both fell asleep. (A/N sorry this was for fun lol)

With Kurama and Sango

Kurama and Sango sat down on the bed and looked at each other and blushed.

"Umm Sango can I talk to you" Kurama began not sure how to say it.

"Yeah what is it Kurama" Sango said looked straight into his eyes.

"I think I lo-love you" Kurama said and looked down. Sango smiled and lifted his head and smiled at him. She pulled him into a kiss. When they broke from it Sango started to talk.

"I think i do too" Sango said smiling. They both laid down and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPPIE

Sorry its short but dont review please dont dont dont REVIEW ahhh please dont lol

BYE!


End file.
